Benutzer:M-Star
|autoplay=1}}[ Andere Musik!]}} Hi , herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Seite. Hier erfährst du Dinge über einen Gamer, der mit viel Leidenschaft Mario-Spiele und andere Serien zockt. Ich hoffe, wenn ihr diese Benutzerseite gelesen habt, habt ihr euch einen kleinen Einblick in mein Gaming-Leben verschafft. Also, lass uns loslegen! Meine Spiele Nintendo DS Lite: - Mario Kart DS - Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser - Sonic Colours - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Erkundungsteam Zeit - Cars (Grüß dich Nintendo-liker :D) - Viele weitere auf einer illegalen Speicherkarte ^^ (Unter Anderem: Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, New Super Mario Bros. Mario Party DS und viele weitere) Macht euch keine Sorgen, inzwischen habe ich gelernt, dass man Spiele lieber regulär kaufen sollte, was ich inzwischen natürlich mache. Wii: - Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Super Mario Galaxy - Mario Kart Wii - New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Donkey Kong Country Returns - Super Paper Mario - Wii Party - Wii Sports - Sonic Colours - Sonic Unleashed - Mario Party 9 - Animal Crossing: Let's Go to the City - Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Rayman Origins - Mario Strikers Charged Football - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Game Boy Advance: - Super Mario Land - Tetris - Micro Mashines Virtual Console (Wii): - Super Mario World - Super Mario 64 - Paper Mario - Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels - Super Mario Bros. 2 - Super Mario Bros. 3 - Sonic the Hedgehog (Master System) - Kirbys Adventure - Kirbys Dream Land 3 - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - Warioware: Do it Yourself Showcase Spiele, die ich gerade spiele: - Warioware: Do it Yourself Showcase - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - Kirbys Dream Land 3 - Paper Mario Meine Gaming-Geschichte Meine ersten Gaming-Erfahrungen habe ich mit ungefähr 5-6 Jahren gemacht, oder sogar früher, das weiß ich nicht mehr genau. Jedenfalls waren wir bei Freunden, die einen GameCube hatten und da habe ich dann mit meiner Schwester Mario Smash Football und Mario Party 7 gespielt. Jedes mal, wenn wir bei ihnen zu Besuch waren, habe ich GameCube gespielt. Desweiteren habe ich bei anderen Freunden zu Besuch den Nintendo DS entdeckt. Dort habe ich dann Mario Kart DS gespielt. Irgendwann wollte ich dann natürlich selber einen DS haben. Als ich ihn dann bekommen habe, war die Freude natürlich groß. Mario Kart DS habe ich totgesuchtet, weil es so verdammt viel Spaß gemacht hat. Es konnte natürlich nicht lange dauern, bis ich die Nintendo Wii entdeckte. Ich war voller Euphorie, weil ich dieses Gerät einfach großartig fand. Ich habe mit einem damaligen Schulfreund New Super Mario Bros. Wii zu zweit gespielt. Diese Konsole hat mich einfach nur umgehauen. Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, als ich Weihnachten 2011 meine Wii endlich bekam und meine Freunde unbeschreiblich groß war. Dazu bekam ich das Spiel, dass ich bis heute am allerlängsten in meinem Leben gespielt habe, Mario Kart Wii. Auch meinen Vater hat dieses Spiel begeistert und wir beide haben unglaublich oft den Online-Modus zu zweit gespielt. Auf jeden Fall eine meiner wertvollsten Gaming-Erfahrungen. Nach ein paar Monaten bekam ich dann auch Super Mario Galaxy 2, was bis heute meine unangefochtene Nummer 1 ist unter den Videospielen Die Top 10 meiner liebsten Spiele aller Zeiten Die Top 5 meiner Liebsten Charaktere aus dem Mario-Universum M-Star und das MarioWiki Meine Freunde im MarioWiki Schendel Schendel, zweiter bzw. dritter Admin, ist mein bester Freund hier im Wiki. Ich wende mich oft an ihn, wenn ich irgendein Problem habe, denn oft kann er mir gut helfen. Ich bin mit ihm oft im privaten Chat und wir erzählen uns die verschiedensten Dinge, was immer wieder Spaß macht. Was ich an Schendel sehr zu schätzen weiß, ist, dass er selbst in sehr kritischen Situationen immer statistisch bleibt und mich beruhigen kann. Ansonsten ist er ein sehr netter Mensch und ich freue mich, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben. Luigi Holmes 2001 Luigi Holmes 2001, genannt Luigi, ist auch ein echt netter Kerl. Man kann sich mit ihm gut über Spiele unterhalten, da er viel Fachwissen auf diesem Gebiet hat, das muss man sagen. Ansonsten macht er auch gerne Rätsel im Chat, z.B. welches Spiel erschien dann und dann oder andere Fragen. Da sind oft echt gute Einfälle dabei. Er unterstützt mich auch gerne bei Bearbeitungen und anderen Sachen. Alles in Allem ist Luigi eine sehr hilfsbereite Person. Mariosuchti Mariosuchti behauptet von sich selbst, dass sie verrückt ist und es stimmt tatsächlich. Doch das macht sie sehr humorvoll und man kann oft über sie lachen. Sie ist ein sehr kreativer Fanfiction-Autor, es ist wirklich lesenswert, was sie schreibt. Ihr Spezialgebiet sind RPGs, da kennt sie sich sehr gut aus. Wenn man also Informationen darüber benötigt, sollte man sie fragen, da sie viel Fachwissen besitzt. Auch sie ist ein netter Mensch, der zwar hin und wieder etwas verrückt ist, was sie aber sehr humorvoll macht. Meine Erfolge und Ziele im Wiki 'Erfolge: ' *Nachdem ich in der letzten Adminwahl den dritten Platz belegte, wurde ich Wiki-Moderator *Ich habe inzwischen mehr als 1000 Bearbeitungen in diesem Wiki, die 1000ste Bearbeitung war auf der Seite Trümmertornado-Galaxie *Ich habe den Glückstreffer für die 49.000ste Bearbeitung in diesem Wiki erhalten *Ich habe König der Bearbeitungen erhalten, nachdem ich sehr lange an "Spezies" gearbeitet habe *Ich habe als erster Nutzer in diesem Wiki das Abzeichen "Diener des Wikis" erhalten, für 50 Bearbeitungen an Seiten mit der Kategorie "Galaxie" *Ich bin in die Rangliste eingezogen, belege momentan Platz 15 *Ich habe das Abzeichen Zwei Wochen dabei erhalten und gleichzeitig die 1000-Bearbeitungspunkte-Marke geknackt * Ich habe Wiki-Experte erhalten Ziele: *Ich möchte Admin in diesem Wiki werden, was bei der letzten Wahl schon fast geklappt hätte *Ich würde gerne Chat Moderator werden, was ein optionales Ziel zum Adminwerden ist, da man als Admin automatisch Chat Moderator ist Fanfictions Hier findet ihr eine Liste aller meiner Fanfictions: http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:M-Star/Bowsers_gro%C3%9Fer_Krieg: Bowsers großer Krieg http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:M-Star/Die_gro%C3%9Fe_Reise_der_MarioWikinger: Die große Reise der MarioWikinger Ich würde sagen, das wars dann erst mal von mir, ich hoffe, meine Seite hat euch einen kleinen Einblick in mich als Gamer verschafft. Wenn ihr Fragen oder sonstiges an mich habt, besucht doch meine Nachrichtenseite und schreibt drauf los! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, euer M-Star! Vielen Dank noch mal an Gameheld, er hat sich nämlich um die Musikhinterlegung meiner Seite gekümmert ^^ http://de.plants-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Wiki Kategorie:Babel-Vorlagenundefined Kategorie:Benutzer